


The Cage

by TemporalWarlock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (well theres like a little plot), (why did i write this? Enjoy anyway), Chastity, Hung Charlie Weasley, Hung Harry Potter, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mentions of forced Chastity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Top Charlie Weasley, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemporalWarlock/pseuds/TemporalWarlock
Summary: Trapped in chastity since birth, Harry had never experienced the pleasure of an orgasm - at least until someone uses the counter-curse.





	The Cage

For as long as Harry could remember there was a cage around his cock. It was never tight – thank goodness, because he wasn’t exactly _small_ in that department – and water and soap could pass through it easily, ensuring he was clean. It even grew as he got an erection, metal growing to house his eight inches comfortably.

But whenever he did, the ring around the base would tighten around his thick girth, preventing him from ever reaching completion.

It hadn’t been such an issue when he was younger, only frustrating him when he reached his teen years and realized that the majority of talk in the boy’s dorm revolved around wanking. It was only in his sixth year that he discovered it’s purpose; to prevent him impregnating an unworthy woman, and subsequently having a child with them. It was Draco Malfoy of all people who informed him, the blonde having a similar restriction since his birth – apparently all the old families who still followed the tradition locked up their eldest sons. The two had grown to be friends (after the war and everything) due to their mutual suffering on the matter.

After all, the cage would only be undone by the father’s permission, by a legally married lover (magic was tricky like that), or a person who knew the counter-spell.

A counter spell that was strictly kept secret by the head of a family.

This of course left Harry in a bit of an issue; he was eighteen, never had an orgasm (asides from fingering himself) and didn’t have a father to undo the spell. Nor a husband (because girls just didn’t do it for him), and couldn’t think of someone who he could ask without dying of embarrassment.

He was currently in the Burrow, three weeks after the battle of Hogwarts. Fred had miraculously survived the event (despite now being deaf in one ear), and the entire family was in the process of recovering from Voldemort’s reign.

And because Ron and Hermione were now a couple, they were sharing a room (much to Molly’s shock and Ginny’s jealousy, even if Harry had made it clear to everyone where his preferences lay).

Which meant for the meantime he was sleeping in the only available bed – the bed that once belonged to Bill, who had gone back to Shell cottage with his wife.

This unfortunately left him sharing a room with Charlie Weasley, who was a few inches taller than him – and who slept topless.

Possessing a body to rival a god (or so Harry thought) Charlie was an expanse of muscle; pecs firm with a smattering of red hair, a strong stomach and arms the size of Harry’s rather thick thighs meant the dragon handler had been part of many of Harry’s fantasies.

But it didn’t help the fact that he had never properly wanked, despite now being hard and likely stretching the magical metal to it’s maximum.

A whimper escaped him at the pure desire filling up his cock before quickly looking over to make sure he didn’t wake up his roommate. Believing Charlie to still be asleep, Harry cast a wandless lubrication charm and eased two slicked fingers into himself, rubbing against his prostate in an attempt to seek release.

Soon he couldn’t help but rock back onto his hand, the old bed squeaking just slightly, accompanying his breathy moans as pleasure just escaped his reach.

After fifteen minutes of this Harry’s patience reached it’s end, a sob tearing it’s way out of his throat at the unfairness of it all.

It was this sob that spurred Charlie into action.

The red head had awoken at that first whimper – years of sleeping lightly in case of dragon attacks making him easy to rise – and had shamelessly watched as the young man on the bed opposite him fucked himself on his own fingers. In the dim light it took a moment for Charlie to recognize the sheen of metal surrounding the man’s sizeable cock, and a pool of dread settled in his stomach at the sight.

The Weasley family were incredibly against the chastity practice – both it’s male and female variations – and Charlie was no different.

Upon coming of age, each of them had been taught the spells to undo such practices in case they ever took a lover in need of them. Charlie had never had the need before, at least until now.

He could feel his cock fill at the sight of Harry however, and was practically rooted into place as he watched – until the sob filled the room at least.

In the span of seconds he had cast off his boxers and threw up a silencing charm at the doorway, appearing next to Harry in but a moment.

‘Harry? Harry can you hear me?’ heavy breathing answered him as another sob – this time with words – left the painfully hard savior.

‘Charlie? I-It hurts’ to demonstrate his point he bucked his hips up, his sheathed cock tapping against his abs in a rather sad display.

‘Stay still, I can get it off’

Hope filled Harry as he made out Charlie’s words through his lust-filled haze, holding his breath as unfamiliar magic washed over him – sending shivers across his erection in the progress.

The next moment the metal disappeared, revealing Harry’s thick pale cock to the night air. Charlie’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of it – only just smaller than his own with a beautiful pink head – and couldn’t help caressing the skin.

The first touch on his prick sent Harry shaking in ecstasy, a moan coming from deep in his throat.

‘Charlie… p-please’ to Charlie Harry was the very picture of sex, but he was all too aware how much of a relief this would be for the man; and he probably wasn’t think straight.

‘Are you sure Harry?’ a rapid nod, but Charlie still didn’t want to take advantage – despite his own rock hard erection saying otherwise.

‘Harry I’m not sure; it’s your first- ‘

‘PLEASE! Please Charlie just make me cum’ Harry knew how wanton he sounded, but he couldn’t help but cry in relief as his crush of many years took his prick in his calloused hands.

Deciding to make the most of the opportunity, Charlie got up onto the bed and lay opposite to Harry – Charlie’s own cock near Harry’s face, whilst the red head had a rather close view of Harry’s sizable package.

Harry screamed in pleasure when a hot mouth surrounded him, thrusting into it until he was fully sheathed and experiencing the most powerful moment of pleasure in his entire life – unloading load upon load into that tight wet heat.

When he came around, he looked to up see Charlie licking a drop of his cum off his lips, a content smile tugging at the red head's mouth. Immediately Harry felt himself harden again – receiving a laugh from the dragon tamer.

The fond expression however Harry was completely unprepared for, and he felt a different kind of heat settle in his stomach.

‘Feeling better Harry?’ Charlie asked, aware that the young man was now looking at his dick with wide eyes.

Harry said nothing, instead reached out and taking the thick cock in his hand – his fingers couldn’t even circle it’s girth.

Charlie shivered as tentative touches caressed his length, eliciting a low moan and a drop of precum to bead at his slit. Closing his eyes at the feeling, he felt about ready to cum himself when Harry’s mouth locked around the head of his prick, tongue circling his head and slit. Oddly Harry rather enjoyed the taste of Charlie – both his cock and his cum – and so wasted no time in taking as much of it down his throat as possible, his hand pumping what he could not swallow whilst his other gently cupped and pulled the heavy balls beneath.

It was the best way Harry could think of to say thank you after all.

With one hand in Harry’s hair, Charlie slowly thrusted into the wet heat that was Harry’s throat, other hand trailing down his back – having to lean over slightly to kneed a muscular ass cheek.

He felt himself grow almost impossibly harder when Harry swallowed around his length, and the lubed asshole in front of him tensed in want.

Pulling out before he came in Harry’s mouth, Charlie turned the two around before sinking to his knees on the bed, lifting up Harry’s hips in the process. The dark haired man was rather confused at this until he felt a sinful tongue prod his hole, licking and sucking his pucker before pushing in.

Five minutes this went on, until Charlie started adding fingers alongside his tongue and Harry was left a trembling mess. When one of Charlie’s thick fingers pushed against his prostate, Harry came once again – panting in the aftershocks.

‘Charlie, fuck me please’ it came out as a long moan, but the red head seemed to get the message when the same lubrication charm as earlier was used , alongside a cleansing charm.

Harry had to wait until four of Charlie’s fingers comfortably fitted into him before he was turned over, able to look at Charlie’s beautiful features as the red head lined his cock to his entrance. Inch by glorious inch he pushed in, a long drawn out moan of both pleasure and pain making it’s way out of Harry’s throat. On instinct, Harry’s arms came up around Charlie’s neck and pulled him down, mouths connecting in a heated frenzy. Harry could taste both his seed and himself on Charlie’s tongue, and was grateful for the distraction when all of Charlie’s cock was housed inside him. It reached further in than Harry had ever been breached, and he was rather sure he wouldn't be able to sit down tomorrow.

Such thoughts disappeared on the first thrust, when Charlie slowly sank in and out – cock head rubbing perfectly against Harry’s prostate on the way.

Once comfortable, a rhythm became established – quickly getting faster under Harry’s verbal wants. Soon Charlie’s entire cock left and reentered Harry’s hole in it’s pursuit of completion, balls slapping against Harry’s ample ass as they slowly drew up. Determined to get Harry to cum one last time, Charlie’s hand circled the younger’s cock, pulling in time with each thrust. Harry cried out at the duel sensation, sound quickly covered by Charlie’s soft lips on his. All too soon he was cumming once again (although noticeably less).

The tightening of Harry’s muscles on his cock gave him such a level of perfect tightness that Charlie couldn’t even warn Harry before his load was pumped inside him, coating his walls in multiple shots of cum.

He pulled out of his lover with a long drawn out slide, flopping down onto the bed as they both tried to reclaim their breath.

‘That was fucking brilliant’ Harry said a minute later when his equilibrium was restored.

Despite the situation – i.e. having the best orgasm of his life with a sinfully attractive man – Charlie couldn’t help the bubble of laughter that espcaed him. He waved his wand over them both to clean them up before cooling the sheets down – pulling one up to cover both of them.

‘Will you be here in the morning Charlie?’ Harry’s voice was quiet in the silence, but in response Charlie pulled him closer; broad chest to back, his soft cock against the firm ass.

Kissing the darker haired man just beneath his ear, Charlie hugged him closer.

‘Always – if you want me to’

Silence for moments, before a sleepy reply.

‘I’d like that’

The two fell asleep moments later, legs tangled together beneath the sheet.

\------- _Most smut ends; life of the two follows_

The sunlight streamed in clear beams into the room, although neither was awake to appreciate it; no it was the wide eyed look of Bill Weasley who looked on into the room, surprise written across his features at the scene.

They were beautiful together, but Bill hoped they’d used a protection charm.

If either got pregnant, Molly would kill ‘em.

Rolling his eyes at the path of his thoughts, Bill left the room and closed the door under a heavy locking charm.

Harry had awoke at the sound however, and was acutely aware of a rather large thing nestled in the crease of his ass.

_Well,_ he thought realistically_, best pay him back with interest_.

Charlie awoke not soon after, only to find his younger lover bouncing on his cock as he road him within an inch of his life.

They had both orgasmed multiple times before they came down for breakfast.

Determined not keep him around, Harry wouldn’t take Charlie’s guilt at the activities from stopping their regular sex sessions. All but a month would pass before Harry and Charlie became boyfriends – both finding their naturally more quiet natures fitting comfortably with eachother’s – and well, the sex was amazing too.

Three months later they had told the rest of the Weasleys (to the surprise of no one), although it turned out that Harry had indeed gotten pregnant (surprising everyone, including Harry when he found out).

Between the discovery of the pregnancy and the birth, both Harry and Charlie married (although with strict rules for backing out if one wanted later on, owing to the short timings of everything) and little Sirius James Potter-Black was welcomed into the family.

They both refused to use the chastity spell on their child – and their following ones – with Harry going on to make the practice illegal through his lordship seats in the wizengamont.

Both Harry and Charlie experienced a blissful marriage – although they’d both agree, the sex was always going to be mind-blowing.

Especially considering they had both taken positions at Hogwarts, and had made use of many flat (and sometimes vertical) surfaces to have their fun.

The staff table in the great hall would never look the same to the pair – not after Charlie fucked Harry’s brains out when sat in the headmaster’s chair.


End file.
